


Chasing the Sun

by Ratha



Series: Untitled Monsterfic [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha/pseuds/Ratha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter O'Nion was, by his own admission, a nerd. So <i>of course</i>, he was going to be all over the reports of giant fighting robots tearing up cities. The obvious governmental cover-ups just added spice to the whole thing.</p>
<p>He was determined to find one of the giant robots.</p>
<p>He just wasn't expecting to <i>actually</i> find them.</p>
<p>Or, for that matter, for them to find him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter O'Nion was, by his own admission, a nerd. Sure, he'd played a few sports, tried out for the school football team, and could bench press a fair amount of weight in the gym. But he was still a nerd. He was always the first to sign up for computer clubs at school, and his tinkerings with robotics had won him a few battlebot competitions.  
  
So _of course_ , he was going to be all over the reports of giant fighting robots tearing up cities. The obvious governmental cover-ups just added spice to the whole thing.  
  
'Terrorist attacks', his left butt-cheek.  
  
As soon as he graduated, he packed up his dad's old VW bus- his only inheritance after his parents' deaths- and went tooling around the country, looking for any trace of the giant robots. Which...wasn't as well thought out a plan, he'd quickly discovered. He had _nothing_ to go on, save a few grainy seconds of cellphone recordings and posted reports of sightings. All of which always disappeared within minutes of being posted if he didn't save them fast enough, which only added fuel to the fire.  
  
He was determined to find one of the giant robots and...he hadn't thought that far ahead. But he was going to find one!  
  
He just wasn't expecting to _actually_ find them.  
  
Or, for that matter, for them to find him first.  
  
***  
  
"Grand. Just fucking grand."  
  
Hunter glared at his van, specifically the steam rising from the engine, and aimed a kick at the bumper. What a _fantastic_ place for the radiator to die on him, on the side of the road, outside a half-dead town, in the middle of fucking nowhere.  
  
He paced around the van, yanked open the driver's door, and grabbed his wallet. Stuffing his wallet in his pocket, he slammed the door shut and turned to slouch toward the town in the hopes of finding a mechanic.  
  
And that was when his van exploded.  
  
Well, to be exact, something crashed into and _through_ it, smashing it beyond recognition.  
  
Hunter whirled back in time to see a confusion of color and light, punctuated by the sound of metal crashing into metal and weapons going off. He staggered as the ground shook with the impact of something massive.  
  
Backpedaling, he gaped at the whirling flashes of yellow, chrome, and green as two...giant...car... _things_...seemed dead set on tearing each other apart. It wasn't until one of them skidded along the ground nearby, throwing up plumes of dirt and sand, that he realized he'd found his giant robots.  
  
Now he just needed to _survive_ the encounter to tell about it. Which wasn't looking good, as a wild spray of whatever weapons they were using had him ducking with a curse and scrambling for any kind of safety.  
  
Safety he wasn't seeing, with the town too far to reach in time and not even a damn rock big enough to hide a fucking _mouse_ in sight as the metallic crunches of a car wreck that never _stopped_ continued entirely too close.  
  
Suddenly, with an almost melodic clicking and clanking, a high performance engine roared behind him. He jerked to a yelping stop as a yellow fucking Lamborghini squealed around in front of him, tires leaving smoking skid marks on the pavement. The passenger door flipped open a second later, and a voice shouted, __**"Get in!"  
**   
Like he was going to argue. Hunter scrambled into the car, barely having time to yank his feet inside before the door was snapping closed. Then inertia almost tumbled him out of the seat as the car spun around and shot off down the road with squealing tires.  
  
"You owe me a fragging wash after this, meatbag!" the voice from before snarled. "And get your feet off the dash!"  
  
Struggling to right himself, Hunter had a moment of panic when he realized the car _didn't have a driver_ , and the voice was apparently coming from the radio.  
  
The voice was...coming from...the car.  
  
Hunter twisted around at a muffled explosion, clinging to the seat as the car swerved wildly, and saw a nightmare combination of hatchback and sci-fi armory giving chase. Helpfully his mind connected the dots between the two cars and the two fighting robots who'd destroyed his van.  
  
Wait.  
  
Transforming...robots?  
  
...no wonder he could never find any traces of the giant robots! They hid as _cars_! And what an A.I.! No wonder the government was trying to keep them under wraps!  
  
Another explosion that nearly flipped the cursing Lamborghini over had Hunter focusing on the fight he was an unwilling part of. He found himself clinging to the seat again as the car spun around, tires squealing, and part of the hood just...transformed out of the way as some kind of gun rose from the cleared space to fire back.  
  
"Hang on, squishy!" the car shouted. "I'm punching it!"  
  
Hunter yelped as inertia threw him into the seat, that high-performance engine roaring, and it felt like he'd been strapped to a rocket as the car practically _flew_ down the road past their pursuer.  
  
He couldn't hear anything but the car's engine for several long moments, and when he was finally able to twist around to look through the back window again, there was no sign of the green hatchback from Hell. He sighed quietly and sagged in the seat, before another problem niggled its way to the front of his mind as the car kept racing along the pavement.  
  
Where was the car taking him?  



	2. Chapter 2

The car, Hunter learned after it finally stopped griping, was named Sunstreaker. And it- _he_ \- wasn't just a car that happened to transform into a robot, or a robot that happened to transform into a car. No, Hunter had apparently stumbled into something _much_ bigger, and a hell of a lot stickier.

Alien refugees and an interstellar war?

It was like a bad Syfy movie or a corny 80's cartoon.

Hunter was _ecstatic_.

And he had to pee.

"Hey, Sunstreaker, pull over, will you?"

" _Why_?" was the snarled reply from the radio.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Because I gotta piss."

"You have to _what_? Can't it _wait_?"

" _Pull over_ unless you want me _expelling bodily waste_ all over your interior."

Hunter struggled to keep a straight face as he held on while Sunstreaker squealed to a stop at the side of the road, door snapping open. He tumbled out of the car and walked a few paces away, whistling tunelessly as he unzipped his pants to empty his bladder.

Hearing a muttered "Disgusting" behind him, Hunter rolled his eyes again. "You want to avoid seeing it, try stopping at rest stops or gas stations along the way so I can be civilized." Zipping back up, he turned to head back to the car. "So where _are_ we going?"

Sunstreaker grumbled while Hunter climbed back inside, only not snarling at the human because Hunter kicked the sand off his shoes first. "Wherever the other Autobots are. The Prime can figure out what to do about you."

"The Prime's like your leader, right? Or something similar in your culture?"

Sunstreaker was quiet for a moment. "...something like that. It's complicated, and your language doesn't have appropriate words for it to explain it."

Hunter _almost_ argued. Because really, how often did you get the chance to learn about an alien culture? But he had enough sense not to push...yet. Not with Sunstreaker, anyway.

"So, if you're an advanced alien robot...why can't you just...email or IM or comm or whatever your allies?" he finally asked.

Sunstreaker was silent for a moment, then his engine revved sharply. "You think I haven't _tried_?"

"Something's jamming it, then."

"Some _ **one**_ ," was the car's dark reply.

"Right, right," Hunter agreed. "It's easy enough to jam human communications, and I'm sure we're pretty basic compared to your tech-"

"Try downright primitive."

He ignored the muttered interruption and continued. "So I'm guessing it'd take someone very specialized to be able to jam Cybertronian signals. Surely you have other ways to contact your allies? Unless your tango with the hatchback from Hell was your way of saying 'hey, dumb-asses, I'm over here!'"

The noise that came from the radio sounded suspiciously like a stifled snort of laughter. "Not quite. That was having fun, until you showed up."

"Hey, I was there first! And you owe me a new van and belongings!"

"Take it up with the-"

Hunter's amusement faded when Sunstreaker cut off and the sound of his engine changed. "What is it?"

The curse was purely alien when Sunstreaker replied, but it was still recognizable as a curse.

"He found us."


End file.
